Feudalism
by AngelXxXCelestial
Summary: "Alert all members of the congress. The director is now the enemy of MACUSA." Seraphina said mercilessly, face devoid of emotion.


"Good evening, Mr. Graves." An unknown voice greeted him warmly.

When the director of the magical security returned to his office, he sure wasn't prepared to the sight of the current most powerful and dangerous dark wizard standing alone near his desk, hands clasped politely behind his back.

"Mr. Grindelwald. How unexpected." Percival spat, his wand trailed on the international criminal.

The notorious dark wizard bared his hands casually, Elder Wand nowhere in sight, trying to make himself to look as unthreatening as possible.

"None of that, please. There is no need for a violence here." He said soothingly to the head of Magical Congress of The United States of America's Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Percival responded by giving him a disbelieving look for a moment before a completely fierce look took over his face.

"I am simply here to talk." He said softly, wand still absent.

Yeah, right. How hilarious. Percival would need to be a complete idiot, undeserving of his current position right now to believe an outright lie like that.

"Please put your wand down." Grindelwald requested outrageously.

Graves almost snorted inelegantly at that. Both of them were a master of wandless magic fundamentally but he truly would rather have the advantage of having a wand in a one on one fight with Gellert Grindelwald.

"Mr. Grindelwald, you are under arrest for the various unspeakable crimes that you committed. We will talk after you are behind the bars." Percival said tightly without an ounce of fear, blood pounding and adrenaline running high, heartbeat racing at the inevitable fight that will definitely happen soon.

The man who was a terror in different parts of the world only grinned charmingly in response.

He tilted his head dangerously, mismatched eyes seizing him in place.

"Do you think you can hold me?" He asked lightly in an almost sarcastic manner.

"We will try our best, Mr. Grindelwald." He replied emotionlessly with a clenched teeth.

"Will we die, just a little?" He asked mysteriously before summoning his own wand, ready for the clash.

Percival attacked first, firing a high-level spell even by Auror's standard accurately, yet the dark wizard easily evaded it and fired off his own.

His magic went into defensive and he conjured a barrier to protect himself.

It went on from there.

Attack. Defend. Hit. Miss.

High-level spell after high-level spell. One curse after another curse. Trying to hit each other, get the other to submit. Capture. Kill if necessary.

The room was already a complete mess and none of them were even out of breath yet, not a single hair out of place.

"Confringo!" Grindelwald called out.

The door was blasted to dust. No, scratch that. The entire room pretty much exploded from the vicious result of the curse.

He would need a new room after this, seeing his old one was already completely destroyed. If he survived this, that's it.

There were horrified gasps all around before countless wands were pointed at the pale wizard.

He gritted his teeth. Great. Did they seriously just notice now? How long did time already pass since the fight began? Well, he did soundproof his room but that's not really an excuse. His subordinates were all badly in need of a new training.

"Well, it seems that we have attract an unwanted audience." The dark wizard regarded amusingly.

"I am afraid that we have to cut the fun shortly." Grindelwald said mournfully like he was disappointed about something.

In a blink of an eye, Grindelwald suddenly stood in front of Graves, knocking his wand easily in an instant, like the fight before was just a game to him.

Before Percival could even take a step back, Gellert grasped his hand gently.

In the next second, he was pulled into an awkward hug.

"Remember." Grindelwald whispered in his ear.

A memory flashed before him.

_"Is this your son? How unexpected. Both of our child are a boy."_

_"Should we still promise them to each other?"_

_A boy stood on the opposite side, their right hand clasping the other in a link, an unknown person stood between them with her wand out._

_"From today onward, you are each other's half. Betrothed. Connected."_

_"This unbreakable vow is your soul mark."_

_They were both too young to understand. An arranged marriage of the utmost absolution._

Percival's mind went blank. No. It couldn't be. Dread and cold filled his inside.

For the first time since he met the man, Percival looked fearfully at Grindelwald.

Who was the receiver? What was in the vow? Why? Why couldn't he remember?

Grindelwald should smile victoriously right now. Yet, his smile looked almost sad.

He tighten his grip and the mark of the unbreakable vow appeared on their hand for everyone to see it visibly.

The furious whispers that resounded around them were almost too much for him.

"Are you ready, Mr. Graves?" Grindelwald asked him softly in an even tone.

Ready? For what? Death? Humiliation? Torture? What?

He should probably say something along the line of please don't do this or anything to stall time for the other to gather their wits and attack this son of a bitch.

He should probably ask something about that memory or do anything that will distract the notorious wizard.

To cast aside his pride and beg him to spare his life would be the logical and rational course of action.

Instead of looking straight to the mismatched eyes of his enemy, his dark eyes held their own and clashed against the eyes of the other.

"Do your worst." He simply stated in challenge, the feeling of bravery surging forward, there was no hints of resignation in his voice.

There was a surprised look flashing on Grindelwald's face before it disappeared as fast as it appeared.

A second passed before they disappeared from the premise, leaving everyone there in a stupor.

"Your order, madam president?" One of the Aurors, Tina Goldstein, snapped out of her stupors and broke the silence by inquiring the president quietly.

"Alert all members of the congress. The director is now the enemy of MACUSA." Seraphina said mercilessly, face devoid of emotion.


End file.
